Full Metal Persona: Volume I
by QuintinFMA
Summary: What if when Ed went to the other side of the gate in the original series, he didn't end up in 20th century England, but in 2012 Japan? He meets the Persona users, and he decides to help them; in return, they want to help him find a way home.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hello, you may have noticed there's only one chapter for some of my previous readers. The reason why is because I am re-writing it. The chapters will be mostly the same, just a little different and with better spelling. One of the main reasons is because I messed up some of the story so bad I need to do it over, I meant to use the true ending. Call me a dummy but I started writing it before I even finished the game; it was stupid of me but now I'm re writing it because I care about you all.

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

It had been a year since it all happened. Yu had defeated Izanami, and the investigation team separated for the year. Now it's another year, and he was going back to school. He was happy to be back and was even happier to see his friends Yosuke, Rise, Yukiko, Naoto, Kanji, Teddie, and Chie.

''About time you're here! We've been waiting forever,'' Yosuke said, tired.

''Well it doesn't matter, as long as he's here,'' Yukiko said.

''Yeah come on, we've got catching up to do,'' Chie said.

''Yeah, I've got so much to tell you guys,'' Yu said happily.

So they went to June's food court and caught up on the past year's events.

''So what has been going on while I was gone?'' Yu asked.

''Not much; same old same old,'' Chie said.

''Well there is the rumor about a new student coming tomorrow,'' Rise said.

''Oh yeah, I heard he's from England,'' Kanji sounded interested.

''Oh great, a kid from England! 'Allo I'm from England does anyone know where some fish n' chips moit be,'' Yosuke said in a bad British accent. Everyone laughed except Yukiko and Teddie.

''That's not funny Yosuke, it's just mean!'' Yukiko said angry.

''Yeah, I want to meet a kid from Great Britain,'' Teddie said.

''S-sorry guy's j-just trying to be funny,'' He stuttered nervously.

''Oh so it's funny to make fun of someone's home town? Yeah that's really funny,'' She said angrier.

Yu ignored them. ''What's this person like?'' he asked.

''No one knows, but we'll see tomorrow,'' Naoto said.

_A new kid! I wonder what they're like?_ Yu thought to himself.

They all talked for a while. After the sun started setting they parted ways and went home. Later when Yu went home he was welcomed by his uncle Dojima, and his cousin Nanako.

''Big bro!'' Nanako said, hugging Yu's waist.

''Well, it's good to see you,'' Dojima said shaking Yu's hand.

''Yeah I'm happy to see you both,'' He said.

''Well you're just in time. It's about dinner time,'' Nanako said.

''Awesome,'' Yu said.

He ate, then went upstairs to bed. As Yu drifted to sleep he thought, _I wonder what the year has in store for me?_

**A/N** well I hope you liked it better than I last did it and I hope it's an exception from the original, review and favorite, see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Hey there! So I'm going to tell you the reason I wasn't updating in my first try was because I didn't want to update, I actually really wanted to, but my reviewer has a job where she works all day and doesn't have any time for it and when she did she was too tired to, hope you don't blame me or her and understand.

Chapter 2: New Friends

**/Normal POV\ **

It was time for school and every one was in class. Some were wondering about the new kid. Some of the boys were hoping it was a cute girl and some of the girls were hoping for it to be a handsome boy. And the room went silent the moment the coach walked in and announced, "Everyone, the rumors about the new student are true.''

The class started mumbling about that. ''Settle down, settle down now. Here he is,'' he said.

And at that moment a man with blond hair in a braid walked in. He seemed the height of a 12 or 13 year old, with golden eyes, wearing the school jacket with leather pants and shoes.

''Well, why don't you introduce yourself, kid?'' the coach said.

''Edward Elric,'' he said as he walked to an empty seat behind Yosuke.

''Okay, so let's carry on with class,'' the teacher said.

**/ Ed's pov \**

The day went by fast, Ed thought as he packed his books. As he left the building trying to figure some things out, he was interrupted by someone calling him.

''Hey, kid!'' the person said, he turned around to see a short-haired girl wearing a green jacket.

''Hey, how's it going?'' she said.

''Umm… fine, I guess? '' Ed said curios of the strange girl. "Umm, who are you?'' I said, curious.

''Oh, yeah, sorry, the name's Chie, '' Chie said stretching her hand out at him.

''Oh hey, nice to meet you. Edward; But people call me Ed,'' he said taking her hand.

''Well, it's nice to meet you Ed. So, anyway, my friends and I want to welcome to Japan by taking you to lunch at the June's Food Court,'' Chie said smiling.

''Well, as tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline.''

''Hey, come on! My friend's treat!'' Chie said in a convincing voice.

"Don't you mean 'my treat?'"

''Well, not really… one of them is the son of the owner,'' Chie said.

''Well, okay I guess.''

"Great! Let's go,'' Chie said as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him.

They were headed to Junes as she called one of her friends and told them to go to that food court. As they got there, a group of people were sitting there.

''Hey, guys, how's it going?'' Chie said, happy to see them.

''We're fine, Chie ….Hey who's that?" Rise said, pointing at Ed.

''Oh, he's the new student, Edward, although he prefers to be called Ed, Ed, this is Yosuke, Yukiko, Naoto, Rise, Kanji, Teddy, and Yu,'' Chie said. As she called their names they waved.

''Hey, so you're from England?" Kanji said.

''Well, not technically. I was born and raised until I was 14 in a place called Risembool. It's not well known, but it's a nice place to live,'' Ed said.

''Wait, so you're 14?'' Yosuke said.

''Well, that was a few years ago. Now I'm 16,'' Ed said.

''Seriously? I thought you were 13 or something, you just seem so short and-''

Yosuke was interrupted by a fist in his face. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THEN A GRAIN OF RICE?'' Ed shouted.

The rest stared in shock.

''Ed calm down, he didn't say any of that,'' Yukiko said in a calming voice.

As Ed got off the table he was calmer, mumbling to himself awkwardly.

''Well… umm, Ed? What's this place called Risembool like?'' Naoto said, hopping to break the silence.

''Well, it's small, mostly farm land, there are small rolling hills, a few small houses. For most people they take it as a place to have a calm life; for others it's a place to restart,'' Ed said as he remembered all his memories there, thru all the good and the bad. But he snapped back to reality.

''Well, Ed, that sounds really nice, why'd you leave then?'' Rise said curiously.

Ed looked down at his feet and said, ''Just to do something, you know?'' Ed seemed sad a moment

''Hey, are you okay? '' Teddie asked, concerned.

Ed looked up smiling and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. ''I'm fine, let's forget it right now,'' he said wanting to forget.

_''There's something different about him,'' _Yu thought as he stared at the mysteriously chipper boy.

**/Yukiko's pov\**

The next day Yukiko was at the super market getting ingredients for a recipe she's been studying. There was an important ingredient she needed on a high shelf that was hard to reach. A worker passed with a stool.

''Umm, excuse me? There's an ingredient up there I need. Can I borrow that quickly?'' Yukiko asked.

''Sure, just be careful, '' the worker said as he handed her the stool.

''I will, thank you.''

As she stood on it, the ingredient was still too high. She stood on her tip toes to get higher. The stool started to shake and before she knew it she was falling back. But suddenly she felt as if she was in some one's arms. When she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar face.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Edward said.

''Y-Yah, I'm fine, hey uuuh can you put me down now?'' she said as she was still in Ed's arms.

''Oh, yeah, umm sorry…'' he said putting her down.

''Oh no. It's fine. Thanks anyway,'' Yukiko said thankfully and then said, ''Hey, can you get that for me?''

''Oh, yeah, sure.''

So after he got the ingredient he decided to help her shop the rest of the way until she was done.

''So, you know how to cook? That's nice.''

''Well, not all too well, but sort of. What about you?''

''What about me?''

''Do you know how to cook?''

''Well, no, not really. But I'll eat it.''

''Well, I should have you taste test for me,'' Yukiko said in mid-laugh.

''Hey, I need flour. Can you go get it for me?''

Ed just nodded his head and left and at that same moment a guy that's been trying to score a date with Yukiko walked over.

''Hey, Yukiko, want to see a movie when you're done?'' the man asked.

''Sorry but the answer is still no.''

"Aww, come on please-''

"Okay, Yukiko, I got the flour,'' Ed said, interrupting.

''Oh, is this your boyfriend?'' the man asked, which gave Yukiko an idea while Ed just blushed.

''Wait we're just-!'' Ed said.

''Oh, stop, you silly-Billy! Oh, and to answer your question, yes we are dating," Yukiko said in a fake, proud voice.

''W-what!?''Ed said in both an embarrassed and shocked voice.

She turned his head to face hers as she leans in to make it look like a kiss on the cheek, but she whispered, ''Just go with it, please?"

''Oh, umm, sorry- I guess you're taken. I'm surprise,'' the man said.

''Umm, yeah, it's a surprise to me, too,'' Ed said a bit embarrassed.

''Well, come on. Let's go, baby,'' Yukiko said, wrapping her arms around his, they left to a different isle, fast.

''Oh thank you, Ed, so much!'' Yukiko said while wrapping her arms around Ed's neck. This made Ed blush hard.

"Umm, who was that anyway?'' Ed asked.

''Oh, umm, just a really annoying guy that's been asking me out,'' Yukiko said while letting go of Ed. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that but he just kept asking me out and the more I rejected him he'd do it more. When he asked if you were my boyfriend I just took the chance. I'm sorry,'' Yukiko said feeling bad.

''Hey, it's not your fault. I'm okay with it. And it's over with now so don't worry about it. Hey let's just continue shopping,'' Ed said, reassuring her.

''Well, I owe you big time. Buy something—I'll pay for it. Price range 1000 yen. Don't worry,'' Yukiko said.

''But-''Ed started.

'No, seriously, I owe you that much. I'm not taking no for an answer,'' Yukiko said.

Ed smiled at her and said, ''Okay, I guess. That's really nice of you,'' Ed said witch made her blush a light pink a bit.

''Yeah…. Thanks. Let's continue,'' Yukiko said as they continue.

**/ Chie's pov \**

The next day Chie was training by the flood plain, getting kind of bored, training by herself. She was ready to call it a day until, "why is everyone so busy? It's not fun to train by myself,'' Chie said, upset.

She was pretty mad, too, so in anger she threw a rock and suddenly she heard a "ow!" And the new kid came out and said, ''Why don't you throw a little harder next time?'' Ed said angry.

''Ed, I'm so sorry are you okay!?''Chie asked in a panic.

''Well, I'm not bleeding, so that's good.'' Ed said calming down.

''Well that's a relief. I'm still pretty damn mad, though,'' Chie said, mad.

''Geez, what's wrong with you?''

Chie sighed and said ''All of the others are busy right now so I'm training by myself. It's more fun with other people,'' Chie said, disappointed.

''Well if anything, you can train with me.''

''Are you good?'' Chie questioned.

''Well, let's see.''

And at that moment Ed launched a few back flips and kicks and other gymnastics and martial arts things I don't know that much about. And Chie stood in shock at how good he is and the way he does it with such grace and beauty.

''Well, do I fit the bill?''

''I think you literally blew the bill away!'' Chie said blown away.

''Well, let's train then,'' Ed said, smiling.

So they trained for the day until Chie accidentally hit Ed square in the jaw so she took him to get ice as they talked.

''Hey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. Honest. ''

''It's fine, really. I owe you though for the ice.''

''I'm just glad you're okay. Although, you are really amazing at fighting. I've never met someone who new such advanced combat.''

''Thanks, that's really nice of you to say. ''

''Hey, how do you know such advanced moves?''

Ed said nothing but just looked down at his feet.

"Huh? Are you okay?''

''Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a few memories. ''

''Hey they can't be all bad.''

"Doubt it. ''

So they continued talking until they separated and went home

**/ Yosuke's pov \**

The next day Yosuke was studying, trying to figure out science, but was having a hard time with it as he tried to figure things out with some difficult problems. He needed help.

''Why is this happening to me?'' Yosuke asked himself.

''You look like you need help,'' a familiar voice said.

Yosuke looked up to see Ed standing over him and said, ''You're telling me. Can you help me?''

''Sure. What do you need help with?''

''Science.''

''My best subject. Let's get started.''

They were doing that for half an hour until they finished. Yosuke showed his thanks by buying Ed a steak in exchange for helping him.

''Hey, thanks again for helping me. I thought I was going to fail, '' Yosuke said thankfully.

''Hey, no problem. You seemed to really need it. All the ones you already did were wrong,'' Ed said

''Hey! I tried my best!''

Ed just mildly chuckled and said, "Well it's true. How about I be your tutor?''

''That would be really great thanks I'll buy you another steak.''

''Hey, thanks!''

So they ate and then left.

**/Teddies pov\**

The next day Teddie was at the park thinking of the midnight channel and how that was his home. But he was interrupted by someone.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Ed asked.

''Oh Ed, nothing really. I just sometimes think of the fact that I don't have a family, I don't have a mom, a dad, or a brother or sister, I sometimes think I'm alone.''

''Dude you're not alone you have friends and from what I hear you live with Yosuke.''

''Oh, yeah. I do have friends, don't I? And some very hot female friends,'' Teddie said. Ed sweat dropped and they talked, after the sun started setting and they parted ways.

**/Naoto pov\**

The next day Naoto was at the book store looking for some detective books- her style- when she was interrupted by a voice.

''Hey, you okay?'' Ed asked, startling her.

''Oh, Ed. Nothing. I'm just finding some good detective books,'' Naoto said.

''Really? So you like detective things?''

''Well, I am a detective.''

''Really? Why don't I help you look?''

Naoto smiled and said, ''that would be good, thank you.''

'' Great, oh by the way, I know you're a girl.''

The words made her speechless then said, "H-how did you know!?''

''Once I met a girl who dressed like a paper boy so I could tell you're a girl, your voice is too feminine, and your Adams apple isn't big enough. And now I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you dress like a boy?''

''Because my gender doesn't fit my personality, all the detectives in the books I read are male, if I were to try and be a female detective they wouldn't take me seriously, they treat me as a child as it is.''

''Well I guess that makes sense, but you know I think you're kind of cute as a girl, '' which made them both blush.

So they forgot about that awkward moment and continued to look for a book. And at one point they thought they were sold out until Ed came thru.

''Hey I found this book. It's called, 'Sleuth: the Mystery of the Scull Caverns." How about it?

''It doesn't sound good.''

''Come on you can't judge a book by its cover when you don't know about it, plus this is the only one here that's mystery-related''

Naoto sighed and said, ''Very well. I'll read it, but if I don't like it it's on your conscience.''

So she paid for it and left.

**/kanjis pov\**

The next day Kanji was walking down the street when a voice interrupted him.

"Hey you dropped this,'' Ed said holding out a little knitted rabbit.

"That isn't mine,'' Kanji argued.

"Yes it is. I saw it drop out of your pocket.''

"S-so?! That doesn't mean shit!''

"Yes it does, and I know you made it,''

"What?! What that makes you think that?!''

"Because it say's property of Kanji Tatsumi.''

"Okay so you know now, but do you have any last requests before you'll die now!?''

"Don't worry! If you think I think it's stupid, you're wrong. I was friends with someone who was a geek with mechanics. She's a girl but there's nothing wrong with that, so there's no problem with this''

''R-really? Hmm, hey thanks pal!''

''No problem, see ya!'' Ed said, then left.

**/rise's pov\**

The next day Rise's grandmother was out for the day and Rise was left to tackle the crowd at the food court.

''People stay calm, I'll give you all your food! I just need a moment!'' Rise shouted.

''Man, this place is crowded,'' a familiar voice sounded.

''Oh, hey Ed. I'm kind of busy, can we talk later?''

''Yeah, but why is this place so crowded?''

''My grandmother sent out these tickets and when you punch them out you get one free and everyone here is punched out all at the same time. Weird, huh?''

''Yeah, weird.''

She then got an idea and asked.

"Ed, can I ask you something?''

"Sure what.''

"Can you work here for the day?''

"Well, I don't know about that.''

"Come on! I'm desperate! Please get in the kitchen put on a pair of gloves and hand out some food!'' She said desperate giving him a begging look and puppy dog eyes. Ed stared at her face looking at the desperation in her eyes making him feel a bit guilty.

"Alright let's do this,'' he sighed and smiled at the big one on Rise's face. And so they worked all day until everyone left.

''Well, finally. Were done!'' Ed said proudly.

And out of the blue Rise embraced him, which made Ed blush.

''Thanks Ed, I couldn't have done it without you!'' Rise said, happy.

''Hey, no problem really. It's no trouble.''

''I know but no one else would help like that here,'' Rise said, letting go of Ed. And she then gave him some left over tofu.

''I don't think I deserve this.''

''Yes you do, please take it on the house.''

Ed just smiled and said, ''Thanks, that's sweet.''

So then Ed left.

**/Yu's pov\**

The next day Yu was walking to school remembering last year and all the events occurred in his mind, but was startled.

''Hey, you feeling okay?'' he looked behind him to see Ed.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, just lost in thought'' Yu said.

''You seemed. What's up?''

''Just a few memories that's all, it's sometimes hard to forget the ones you don't want to remember.''

''I hear you, but someone told me when I was sad to get on with my life. The path I've chosen is dangerous.''

''Really? Did you listen?''

''Well what choices did I have? What's done is done and you can't change that no matter how hard you try.''

Yu smiled and said, ''Thanks, I needed that.''

"I'm going to run to school. See you there!''

Ed then ran off leaving Yu to think, ''_Why is there so much pain behind his eyes_?'' But he thought it was nothing and continued his way to school.

**A/N **I hope you liked it. I know it was long but I wanted to make them see all these sides of him because he may be a jerk sometimes but these people make him feel good. also the reason i changed some of the parts is because i thought those would be more realistic, and i changed the Ed rise part because i thought it seemed more likely and it seemed kinda cute, and I know there was a lot of 'Ed saves the day' stuff going on, but I wanted everyone to see his good side. So like and review please! I'll see you next time, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Hello my readers, so if you read the comment the visitor let me, I would like to let all you who agree with the person and you hardcore FMA fans (you know who you are) to know I didn't watch the movie yet, not because I'm busy or because I am too lazy but because I couldn't, cause Netflix didn't have it, amazon didn't have it, crunchy roll didn't have it, even Youtube didn't have it, the most likely place didn't have it, but we just got Hulu which does have it. Now the next time I get the chance (probably on the weekend) I'll watch it. I hope you understand.

I don't own FMA or persona 4

Chapter 3: Secrets

**/Yu's POV\**

School ended. It was raining now and Yu was headed home. As he walked he got to thinking about the pain and despair in Ed's eyes. It's like he's literally seen hell.

''Hmm he seems different," Yu thought, but when he looked ahead he saw a limping Edward in the rain.

''What's wrong with him?'' he thought, as for some reason Ed stopped and out of nowhere he collapsed. People came by to see what was wrong.

Yu then called the hospital. A little while later, Yu was on the ambulance with Ed and was headed to the hospital. On the way, Yu called Yosuke, so Yosuke could call the others.

**/ Yosuke's POV \ ''**

Yosuke was working the food court that day.

''Four drinks at table 9,'' a guy working the counter said.

''Yeah, yeah, I got it,'' Yosuke said, uninterested. As he was bringing the tray over he got a call.

''Hello? Oh, hey Yu, what's up?''

Yu filled him in. Yosuke dropped his tray and ran as fast as he could, he ignored the guy yelling at him to clean it up and the customer's complaints.

"I'll be right there, I'll call the others!'' Yosuke did as he said and immediately ran to the hospital.

**/Yu's POV\**

They just got to the hospital and were waiting for the results. At that moment his friend busted thru the doors.

''Yu! Where's Ed? Is he okay!'' Chie asked, scared.

''I don't know; they didn't say yet,'' Yu said.

''Damn it! Why can't it go faster?' 'Yosuke said angrily.

''I really hope he's okay!'' Rise said, worried.

And at that moment, the doctor came out. ''Doctor, is Ed okay?'' Yukiko said, scared.

''W-well, yes, technically- but we found out why he collapse,'' the doctor said.

''Why?!" Everyone asked.

''Umm, I don't know how to say it, so follow me." The doctor said.

So they followed, and when they got to the room and entered and they saw something. They saw Ed in a patient smock with a fake right arm and left leg.

Ed had fake limbs. They all starred in shock and awe as they discovered this big secret of Ed's. They felt bad for him, wondering what happened to him.

**/ Ed's POV \**

Ed woke up an hour later. ''Where am I?'' Ed asked himself.

''The hospital," a voice sounded.

Ed looked up to see the group and said, "Hey guys, what's up?'' he said as he looked down to see his metal limbs exposed. ''Oh, you found out, '' he said, sad.

''Damn right we found out! When were you planning on telling us?'' Kanji said, mad.

''Kanji calm down, Ed, it's just… why didn't you tell us in the first place?'' Yukiko asked.

''Carrying these fake limbs is my punishment for setting foot on a ground that's forbidden. To get something I lost back, it cost me my left leg. And to save my brother, I gave my right arm.'' Ed said, he looked at their horrified faces, he then thought, _I'm technically telling the truth just missing some parts._

''Where did you set foot for someone to do something so horrible?'' Naoto asked horrified.

''I can't say,'' he said, remembering. He saddened his gaze while Naoto continued.

''Oh. Sorry I asked,'' Naoto said, understanding.

Ed then looked up with a small smile and said, ''its fine, you can go now. I think I can leave.''

''Yeah, glad you're okay! See you at school!'' Yosuke said.

''Wait! Can I ask you something, Ed?'' Rise asked.

''Sure, what?''

''I know why you collapsed- because of your arm and leg. But I'm not smart when it comes to mechanics.''

''Because their attached to my nerves, so I don't need any controllers. But I can only let them be wet for a matter of time before I have to dry them off.''

''Oh, okay. See you at school,'' she said.

''See you guy's later!'' He said.

So Ed left the hospital. When he hit the edge of the canopy he saw it was still raining. He took a big sigh as he stepped out. It really hurt him in his ports, but suddenly he felt some kind of thing keeping the rain off and saw Teddy handing him an umbrella. As he took it, he thought his new friends were really nice. He wished he had what they had.

**A/N **Well I hope you liked it, sorry I took so long to update…Again, she was bus with her job again but she finally checked it last night and now I update


	4. Chapter 4: Murder channel

Hello there my readers, I am so sorry it had been almost years' sense I last updated either of my fictions, but now that I'm a better speller I'll be able to put up more chapters so you will see more, but in a few months, there might be a pause because I'll be moving to a new city.

Chapter 4: The Murder Channel

The day after what happened Ed asked the group if they could keep his limbs a secret only because the school didn't need to know, a week after that things kind of went back to normal, and Ed kind of became a permanent edition to the group, he was hanging with Yosuke when they over heard some students.

"So, did you hear?'' a gossip student asked, catching Ed and Yosuke's attention while they were talking. ''They found a dead body hanging from a telephone wire!"

"Really? That's so creepy! It's last year all over again!" another student said, scared.

"What are they talking about?'' Ed asked.

"Three murders happened last year, and apparently there was one last night. It's even weirder. It's happened during a fog like last time," Yosuke said, then thought, _"What if the murders are starting up again_? _I should get the others at June's later._"

So, after school they met up and talked about the murder.

"okay so does anyone know anything about the victim?" Yosuke asked.

"They say it's a male; he was a security guard and he was last seen in the TV isle in Junes. That's suspicious," Yu said.

"Maybe it was a coincidence," Kanji said.

"It's way too similar to be a coincidence."

"Yosuke, he worked there, haven't you seen him around or anything?" Chie asked.

"Hey I was the one who asked you guys," Yosuke said.

"Do you guys think its Adachi again?" Yukiko asked.

"No, we didn't see anything about it on the news, plus I asked Dojima about it if he was still there, he told me he still is."

"Senpai's right, he is still there, I usually check on him to see if he is when I stop by the station, but we should check if the midnight channel is back, there might be someone on it," Naoto said.

''Yeah, let's all do that!'' Rise said.

Th talked for a little while before dispending to their homes.

**/A/N It's the second to last day of the rainy season, so it will be foggy for tonight and tomorrow.\**

**/Yu's pov\**

It was a minute till midnight and foggy, so Yu checked the TV and thought, "Is the midnight channel back? If it is, then someone might show up," he thought. Suddenly the TV lit up, there seemed to be a male who had a familiar shaped head and height, after a few seconds it went dark, so he decided to call Yosuke.

''_Hey, I was just about to call you! What do you think that was Let's talk tomorrow,_'' Yosuke said, then hung-up.

The next day, the team met at the Junes food court an hour before school and talked about what they saw.

"So, does anyone know who it was?" Yosuke asked.

"No, it was barely recognizable, all we really saw was their outline," Rise said.

"Well, we should look at it again. So let's just be sure, alright? So, if there is a killer we should stop that asshole before it happens again!" Kanji said.

"Let's just come up with a plan on what to do after school then maybe go do a quick search in the midnight channel," Yu suggested.

They nodded and went to school, but during their time there they've noticed that Ed was nowhere to be seen, he didn't show up at any of the classes just as quite as before he came to the school because usually he would correct or always answer questions when asked to raise their hands, the teachers don't like it that much, but for some students it was good cause they don't know the answers, but Yu couldn't let this feeling off his back that something was wrong with him, then he thought that the person that showed up on the midnight channel looked like his silhouette.

"_It's a possibility, let's see tonight_," Yu said.

For the rest of the school day Yu was distant and was the same way when they looked in the midnight, only to not find anything

** /midnight\**

Yu was waiting for something to appear. It seemed like at first it was a close up on a pair of familiar shoes, then it went up his body and there was the back of someone's head. Then, suddenly, the man on the TV turned around and the man…. was Ed!

TV Ed said, "Well, this is it! You ready? Let's go!"

Then the screen went blank. His phone rang and he picked up to hear Rise say, ''Hey the man was Ed! let's meet up at June's electrics department tomorrow, okay?'' she said.

"Yeah, see you and the others then!'' He then hung up and went to bed.

Well that's chapter 4, also I honestly think this isn't my best work so far but I hope this will get better, I've been writing and re-writing this chapter but I think this is as good as it could get, also I want to know, what arcana would the FMA characters be of both the first anime and brotherhood would be, please tell me in the comment section if you want, I hope you like and review as well! See you later!


	5. Chapter 5: A broken past

Hey there, my readers so this chapter is totally different from the original, mostly because I started to think about it and what I did made no sense, cause that is not how the midnight channel works, it can't show you people's memories just by looking at a book, but I would put up that chapter as well if you requested because I still have it in my files somewhere, but this is the canon version so hopefully this is a big improvement from the original.

Chapter 5: A broken past

The investigation group were in the TV world which was now back to when it was last year, Rise was using her persona to look for Ed's location and Teddie was helping by sniffing the air for any new scents.

"Rise, you sense anything?" Yu asked.

"I think I can sense a faint signal in that direction," Rise said pointing to a stair case that led up.

Once they made it to where Ed was in, it seemed to be a big building with 3 big banners hanging from it with a weird symbol on them.

"What's this place anyway," Kanji asked.

Yu noticed there was a plaque on the wall that read "Military of amestris" Yu read it and they seemed to be confused on what amestris was.

"Amestris? Where the hell is that?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter, it's probably just nothing important," Yu said.

With that they stepped in, when they stepped in they notice Ed's shadow standing in front of them.

"**Well, well, well, I honestly didn't expect to see anyone here, especially any of you**," shadow Ed said.

"And what makes you say that?" Naoto asked

"**Well what do you think? I'd expect to see people I had just met breaking into the military I work for**?"

"It doesn't matter how well you know each other or how much you know them, if they're in trouble then you have to help them in any way you can," Yu said.

"**Is that so? Well alright then, but be warned, the further you go, the darker things will get**."

The others seemed to be confused by what he said, the shadow Ed said, "**Good luck**" and walked away as a door closed behind him, once it closed two round shadows that had 2 big tongue's sticking out.

"Izanage no okami!" Yu shouted as he activated his persona, he used Ziodyne destroying them both.

They went for the door and pushed it open and went down the only hallway, after a little while they came across a room that seemed to have weird symbols on the walls and book shelves but most of the books were on the floor

"Umm, what are these symbols?" Yosuke asked.

"It's strange these pages are filled with warnings, danger signs and crossed out words, this page is basically scribbled all over to a point where you can't even make it out, and oddly enough these symbols are actually alchemy symbols" Naoto said looking at one of the books.

"Alchemy? That's weird what would alchemy have to do with a military?" Yu asked, but no one could find a connection "well until we figure it out, let's remember this room in case we get more information later," Yu said, the others nodded and continued.

A little while after they saw a weird symbol that looked like a dragon biting its own tail and a triforce in the center and oddly enough the 7 deadly sins written all over the walls.

"What does this mean!?" Yosuke asked.

"That's weird, why are all the 7-deadly written on the wall," Yu said.

"And what does this this weird symbol mean?" Chie asked.

"Who knows, but it would be a pretty cool tattoo," Kanji said.

"That part doesn't matter," Yu sighed to Kanji.

And then they continued on their way, not knowing what else what was to come.

**/Floor 2\**

They had just got to the second floor when they suddenly heard Ed's voice.

"_Nina…I'm sorry for what happened… if I was just a bit faster or knew a little soon, then you'd still be here… if I'd have known about everyone else, I could've done something about them too…I'm useless," _Ed's voice said from nowhere.

"Ed thinks he's useless?" Yukiko said shocked.

"But why? what happened that would make him think like that?" Rise wondered.

"And whose Nina, and what happened that he couldn't prevent," Yu wondered.

"Not only that but something similar has happened before to other people," Yukiko pointed out.

"But, what happened? maybe they were friends with Ed and something bad happened," Chie suggested.

They decided to remember this in case they got more information on it later, but before they could go further they suddenly came face to face with 3 Enslaved Beast's, which started by using Swift Strike but they barely managed to dodge it, and chie used Bufula knocking one down she was about to do it again but one of them use Assault Dive again and knocked Chie back, and Tedddie used mabufudyne to take out the others.

"That was close, thanks Teddie," Chie said.

"Does this mean I get an award?" Teddie asked hopeful.

"NO, YOU STUPID BEAR."

Teddie made a sound that showed his disappointment and they went on their way, as they were walking they found a room filled with papers that looked like they were ripped right from books, Yu knelt and picked up a random page and read that it said something about" the Ishval Civil War."

"What's the Ishval war?" Yosuke asked, nobody seemed to know what it was.

"these pages have crossed out words like the other room we saw on the first floor," Naoto acknowledged.

"So?" Kanji asked.

"The most likely reason is that there's something in them both that Edward most likely wants to forget."

"What could he want to forget that has to do with made up alchemy symbols and a war that probably didn't even happen?" Yosuke asked.

"Man, this is starting to give me a headache," Chie groaned.

"You're not the only one, this is harder to figure out than any of my toughest cases," Naoto sighed.

"Well we still have a long way to go, it's likely the answers will become clear when we see Edward and his shadow," Yu said.

They decided that there was nothing left to look at and left.

**/Floor 3\**

They had just made it to the 3rd and final floor and like the 2nd floor they heard Ed's voice.

" _There's no point in running away, it won't solve anything, cause no matter how hard I try, no matter how far I run, there's no escaping what I did and how I could never make up for it, so what's the point in running… What's the point in living?" _

The last part shocked them to the very core, for the next 30 seconds none of them could speak or do anything.

"so deep down… Edward doesn't think life is worth living?"  
Rise said still shocked.

"What the hell could have happened that makes a person want to die?" Kanji asked.

"What happened that was so bad that he has these kinds of thought's?" Yu wondered.

"I don't get any of this, how does a military, alchemy, the 7 deadly sins and a war have to do with wanting to die?" Yukiko asked.

"There doesn't really seem to be much of a connection," Naoto said.

"Well maybe they are, there must be a connection we're not seeing," Rise said.

"Rise's right, they wouldn't be here if there wasn't a connection," Yosuke said.

"But These all seem like such random things to just have around like this, if there is a connection it is extremely hard to pin point," Naoto said.

"He wasn't kidding when he said that the further we go the darker it will get," Yu said.

The others nodded and they went on their way feeling that the they were getting very close to the end, after a while they found another room, but this room didn't have books or pages ripped from books, but were filled with photos that had different kinds of damage.

"What the hell!?" Kanji said.

"Why are there so many photo's in like this!?" Yosuke asked.

They all picked one up, they all noticed that the only parts of the photo's that were damaged were where a person's head should be, like one photo of a little girl and her mother and father but the father's face had a hole through it like someone shot it with a gun, another of a little girl and her parents but the pants faces had been cut out, a little girl and her dog but their faces were scratched out beyond recognition, and what seemed like a young Ed and possibly his parents with the mother holding what could only be Ed's little brother, but the mother's face was burnt out and the fathers face was cut out.

"Why are only certain part's cut out but the rest of the picture is okay," Yukiko wondered.

"Maybe their people Edward has lost before coming here," Naoto said.

"I don't think that's the case," Yu said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Look," Yu said holding up a picture that had a big suit of armor standing on its own and what seemed like Ed wearing the clothes his shadow was wearing but just like the other pictures Ed's face was cut out.

"But I don't understand, how does all of this connect at all?" Rise asked.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure is that in the end there must be something that connects it, just one thing that once said will make it all clear," Yu said, the other's agreed and decided that it was time to get Ed out of here.

Well there you have it, this took a while to make mostly because I did a lot of re-watching fma episodes and looking at the website for important things in the show, but in the end I think it kind of paid off cause I hopefully made an interesting chapter, so with that said fav follow and review see yah later.


End file.
